mysteriesofalfredhedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mystery of the Big Stink
The Mystery of the big stink is episode 1 of episode 15. It first aired on February 11th, 2010. Premise A terrible stench is through all Gnarly Woods school on the day the school inspector is to come and check out everything! Is Mr. Russard's job on the line? Summary Everybody is preparing to enter class when Camille points out how well dressed Mr. Russard is and asks him if he had plans that day. Mr. Russard informs them that the Super Attendant will be arriving today and everything has to be perfect, otherwise his job could be on the line. Before they go inside, Rudy comes by to mention that he finished cutting the grass and soon leaves. Going inside everybody quickly notices an odd odor in the room and they cannot determine what such a strong, foul scent could be. All of the students rush outside as Mr. Russard begins to panic and Alfred decides to help solve this mystery. Mr. Russard reminds them that they do not have much time however. After leaving temporarily, the group return to try and identify the smell or find anything. Milo comes by a kitty, but simply places it outside as more slowly gather around them during investigation. They do not notice this as Alfred comes by a small, gooey ball like object and mentions it is their only clue so far. Only for them to now notice the plenty of cats there suddenly! Now reviewing their clues, Alfred quickly manages to find out what caused the unusual smell and they rush to see Rudy. Suddenly, Mr. Russard comes by and mentions they do not have much time left when Alfred goes on to say that they have an idea and go to investigate now. Promising to be back soon they find Rudy fishing. They asks him about the cleaning he did, when he explains he wore a mask to protect himself from the balleriam (herbs) due to how much they were stinking. While they to investigate once more, Rudy shows them that he put the rest of the Balleriam into the compost. It is revealed that this is the reason the classroom was so smelly. It was leaking into the classroom and the many cats gathered due to an enjoyment of the strange odour. They assure Mr. Russard that they fixed the problem, and just in time! The Super Attendant has arrived! A little nervous, the review thankfully goes well and the Attendant is happy with the "hands on approach" Mr. Russard and the others claim, in order to make an excuse for the smell. Near the end, Milo comes by a final piece of the plant, but they do not notice when he tosses it aside, only for it to land on Cynthia's head as she walks by. She notices the odd scent, but when she asks her cousins they all seem to realize it is coming from her, but she does not when a cat jumps onto her. Milo, Alfred, and Camille simply laugh as the episode draws to an end... Quotes *Milo:'' "Is this pick on Milo day...?"'' --- *Alfred: "Can you stall him?" *Mr. Russard: "Uh, I guess so..." *Alfred: "Great, bye!" Trivia *This is the only time a non-Alfred styled cat characters appears! *Apparently, kitties like Milo. *Ironically everyone who suspected Milo meant it had been due to his body odour, not his species. *Why did Camille tell Alfred she would send him the results of her findings when she was right there and could have told him about the strange green goo. *It's revealed in this episode that the classroom always smells like chalk. *The otter man seen in this episode does a lot of work around Gnarly Woods. He has shown up as the fern photographer and syrup taster. Goofs *As Alfred and Co. go to join the other students notice how small Tina is, compared to normal. *Alfred and co didn't remove their cleaning attire, yet when it shows them together before the transition takes place the cleaning attire is gone. *When Alfred speaks after the cats show up, notice his hair on and off is discoloured just a bit. *When Milo asks if Rudy is responsible for the smell, his bangs are black, not white. *When Cynthia's cousins say: "It smells," at the end of the episode, notice the small gap between Tina's bracelets on both wrists. They are pink coloured, while they should actually be in colour of her feathers. *When Rudy says: "In the compost box of course," notice the side of his right eye, the handle part is shown. Yet a second later and in a scene before it, there isn't a handle at all. Gallery vlcsnap-2012-01-30-16h26m09s240.png|That it didn't smelled yesterday, is a first clue. vlcsnap-2012-01-30-16h27m36s93.png|An isolated air is our second clue. vlcsnap-2012-01-30-16h28m10s171.png|That cats are atracted by the smell, is a third clue. 'Video' ' ' Category:Episodes Category:Cynthia Eps Category:Milo Eps Category:Camille Eps Category:Mr. Russard Eps Category:Episode Galleries Category:Images